


Missing a Player 2

by penguinpatrolerarmy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and talk about their boyf, christine and michael aren't dating, there's no angst promise, they just wanna complain together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinpatrolerarmy/pseuds/penguinpatrolerarmy
Summary: Christine misses Jeremy. Michael misses Jeremy. They need someone to talk to.





	Missing a Player 2

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for a request thing I was doing on Tumblr (I'm not taking req's right now). It's kinda short but I like it... and I even touched it up a tiny bit. Comments are greatly appreciated :)

Christine sighed, slouching into the beanbag chair that Jeremy usually sat in. He rarely ever left town, even for important things... But his Cousins were getting wed and had apparently assigned him the role of Ring-barer, which he gladly accepted. However, that also meant he and his father would be out of town for almost the entire week. Christine understood the importance of rehearsing, It was a serious practice, and of course the honor of being involved in a wedding... But that didn't mean she didn't miss her boyfriend.

Well, at least she had someone to complain with.

"I know it's like, important for him and his family that he be there... But Honestly I just wanna wrap my arms around him like a koala bear and not let go." Michael vented, slouching into the opposite end of the cushion. They were currently playing a somewhat laid-back game of Goof Troop, occasionally making conversation. Christine let out a quiet huff, blowing a stray hair out of her face.

"Yeah... we should break into his house and tackle him when he gets home. Tell him how much we missed him, maybe make him blush a little." She suggested, moving Max along the screen while Michael fought off pirates as Goofy. He let out a laugh.

"Oh my god, we totally should do that! I have my own key!"

"Do you really?"

"Yeah, I go over there so often Mr. Heere just gave me one."

"That's amazing..." She mumbled. Christine had to admit, their 12 year bond was pretty cute. It was always fun watching them get happy together. She never felt excluded from their secrets or anything either. It wasn't much different from any other relationship she'd been in. 

"Y'know what I miss the most about Jeremy right now?" She said, breaking her own train of thought.

"What is that, Chrissy?" Michael asked.

"His voice... I dunno why, but I find a lot of comfort in his voice. It's sort of... Soft, and sweet... Y'know?"

"I get that. Sometimes when we were younger we'd just spend hours on the phone late at night because we just wanted to listen to each other talk."

"That's cute... One time when I stayed over with him we just cuddled up on his bed and made sounds when we ran out of things to talk about."

"Heh, That's adorable... God I wish he was here right now."

"Yeah," Christine sighed, "Not that I don't mind hanging out with ya, but it's hard to be Player 3 when Player 2 isn't around... Y'know?"

"Oh yeah, totally! I think it's nice when we get to talk without him though... They say communication is the key to any relationship. And that definitely goes for us, since we're dating the same guy."

"Mhm. That's a good observation, Mikey." Christine let out a quiet yawn, but still continued playing the game.

"You getting tired?" Michael asked.

"Mmm... Ten more minutes." Christine murmured, throwing a flower pot at one of the pirates. Michael hummed, assisting with the battle (Or at least as much of a battle as you could have in Goof Troop). Sure, maybe they weren't dating each other... But they still found comfort just having company. And when you both miss your dear boyfriend, comfort was always a welcoming thing to have.


End file.
